uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
GEORGI THE PIORGI ARC
ARC I is the first Arc in the INFINITY FIGHTERZ series and takes place in 2008, showing the beginning of TEAM NINGEN, the origin's of each member, alongside the primary antagonists who seek to restore ASSBURGERIA to its former glory, the ASSBURGER EMPIRE. A individual who claims to be WINN's son travels from the future into the main timeline and tries to prevent WINN's inevitable death. ARC I includes the PHANTOM FORCES prologue, which focuses on the predecessors of WINN, ALEKS, DEVIN, and WAHEEB. PHANTOM FORCE PROLOGUE CHAPTER 1 - WHAT HAPPENS IN NAMEXICO August 13, 2008 5:28 PM - Las Vegas, Nevada Partly Cloudy - 103F WINN is seen driving in his Challenger like a fucking retard, driving across the vast flat Mohave Desert. As he reaches his arm to tune into a radio station, he hears some dogshit music. Radio: Now playing: Crazy Frog WINN: No no no! Fuck this shit! Radio: Ring ding, ding da baam~ WINN punches the dashboard angrily. The radio switches into static and shortly falls silent after. The AC proceeds to stop working as well. WINN: ...Man nothing is going right today. The radio suddenly switches to local news. Radio: -On other news... A new green fucker who proclaimed himself to be the "God of all NAMEXICANS" has begun terrorizing the strip as police do nothing but watch like the useless fucks they are. Reports say five citizens are injured and another ten have had their feelings hurt. WINN: Speak of the fuckin' devil! WINN's flip-phone begins to ring, the LCD screen displays '"ZAMASS". He hesitantly picks it up.'' WINN: I'm guessing the news isn't talking about you. ZAMASS: That's racist. But you are correct. WINN: Details. ZAMASS: Some guy is in the strip right now chucking Ki blasts and doing god knows what to the prostitutes there. WINN: That's fucking hilarious. ZAMASS: I would take this more seriously if I were you. WINN: Why are you such a pain up the ass all the time? ZAMASS: I'm here trying to prevent the city we live in from being destroyed, is that such a pain up your ass? WINN sighs. WINN: OK, fine. Is he still at the strip? ZAMASS: Yeah and now here's proclaiming the "'''New Namexican Empire". WINN: The new what now? Sounds like a fuckin' restaurant. ZAMASS: Something about how hes the last of his kind or some shit like that. WINN: Jesus, if the rest of his shitty race is dead then he won't be so hard to kill. ZAMASS: Jokes on you, you're the one that made him one of the last in the first place. WINN: What? ZAMASS: Remember that certain other ''green fuck you killed when you were a little shit? That's his father. WINN: You're telling me hes come out of daddy's little ballsack to terrorize the city? ZAMASS: You're retarded. WINN: No, you are. Literally. ZAMASS: Yes he came out of JAHEEB's "ballsack". Are you close by now? ''WINN nearly collides with a car on the other lane. WINN: Jesus fuck! Yeah, I'm almost there. ZAMASS: Good, see you there. WINN folds his phone and throws it onto the passenger seat. WINN: Why does all the bad shit happen here? CHAPTER 2 - A NEW RETARD 5:48 PM - Paradise, Nevada WINN pulls up to the strip, lights still flashing about as locals and tourists run away in panic. A loud scream is heard as a deep voice manically laughs. As WINN walks closer to the laughing, bumping against the running pedestrians and police, he sees a NAMEXICAN fuck dancing on top of a burning car. WINN: ...The fuck are you doing? The NAMEXICAN continues to Mordhau dance on-top of the car, ignoring WINN. WINN: Hey jolly green! I asked what the fuck are you doing! THE NAMEXICAN suddenly halts his dance and slowly turns his gaze towards WINN, revealing a blue cap that labels: "Please be patient, I have '''ASSBURGERS'."'' WINN: ...What the fuck? The NAMEXICAN frowns. NAMEXICAN: What do you want? WINN takes a moment to clear his throat. WINN: Your head on a platter. You're done fucking up the city pal. In an instant, the NAMEXICAN begins to screech at an extremely high pitch, to the point where WINN's ears would begin to ring. As WINN powers up, he builds a charge of ki in his fists. NAMEXICAN: It's you! Father told me about you! WINN: I'm famous now-a-days, what about it? NAMEXICAN: You're the one that killed my dad! JAHEEB! In his place as his son, I, WAHEEB, will shit on your corpse and level this shithole! WINN: JAHEEB... into WAHEEB? Who gave you your name? WAHEEB: My name is not important, what's important is what I'm about to do. I just fucking hate this world, and the humans worms feeding on its carcass! WINN: Stop or else we're gonna get copyrighted at this point! WAHEEB: Maybe that's what I want to happen! WINN: Who the fuck hurt you? WAHEEB: My dad. WINN: Figures! WINN pulls out an actual fucking gun and starts to shoot the shit out of WAHEEB, causing WAHEEB to flinch on each bullet's impact. As WINN smiles at how good his aim is, he soon realizes that the bullets have effectively done nothing as they pop out of his slimy-ass flesh. WINN: Why won't you die!? WAHEEB: Piccolo cells. WINN: ...I'm 90% sure he can't do that. WINN drops his gun and prepares to go in FISTICUFFS. As WAHEEB puts two fingers on his 4Head, he yells out a cool-ass move: WAHEEB: Masa...Masako... Masakosa... WINN: ... WAHEEB: THAT ONE! WINN: Who the fuck are you talking t- Before WINN could fininsh, WAHEEB interrupts his dialogue with a straight up rawdog level 1. WINN dodges it like an egotistical fuck and lands with grace, but is immediately bombarded with debris from the blast. As WINN pokes his head out of the rubble, he looks behind him and sees his car torn in fucking half from the beam. WINN: ... You... FUCK! That's my fucking ride! WINN screams at the top of his lungs and achieves the most generic transformation of all time: '''BANANA'.'' WINN, now blonde with a golden aura stares at WAHEEB with killing intent. WINN: Do you have any fucking idea what you've just done!? WAHEEB: What? It's just a piece of metal. WINN: No you fucking degenerate! That was my fucking car! How the fuck am I going to explain to my insurance company that my car has been ripped in half! WAHEEB: What the fuck is insurance? WINN instant transmissions in front of WAHEEB and kicks him in his NAMEXICAN nuts so hard, WAHEEB becomes airborne. WINN positions his arms for a killing beam. WINN: Kamehameha!!! As the blue wave of absolute death and rage approaches WAHEEB, he controls himself in the air just in time and tries to contain the blast. WINN: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAHEEB: This anorexic fuck! Oh shit! WINN swims through his own KAMEHAMEHA like a retard. WINN: You're mine! Super... Doughnut! WINN: We're done here! WINN tears off a chunk of WAHEEB's stomach and blasts him away from the city. As WAHEEB disappears into the skyline Team Rocket style, WINN transforms back to his base form and realizes that his Gi was also destroyed in the process of transforming into BANANA. WINN: Fuck. WINN flies back to the strip where a crowd is cheering on his return, as WINN waves he notices ZAMASS in the back, signalling him to meet. CHAPTER 3 - ASSBURGERS DEFEATED 6:00 PM - Henderson, Nevada - ZAMASS' Cabin ZAHINN and WINN sit at the cabin porch, WINN popping open his STARFUCKS and ZAMASS brewing tea. WINN: Where the fuck were you when I was getting my car destroyed? ZAMASS: I was surveying the area to make sure no other enemies were nearby. WINN: That's a cute way of saying "staying back and watching". ZAMASS: WINN, there is so much in the background going on, you could never appreciate the details. WINN: Do you take me for some dumbass or something? ZAMASS: No, but mortals in general are intellectually inferior. WINN: Hey, your dad told you to cut that shit out with the "mortal" card. ZAMASS: Anyway, the city will remember what you did for it. WINN takes a sip of his STARFUCKS before letting out a sigh. WINN: The city will remember for a day before everyone goes back to getting drunk off their ass and gambling until their broke. ZAMASS: Such is the way, at least you're something to them you know. WINN sighs yet again. WINN: I'd talk some more but I really need to get back to my wife and kid. ZAMASS: I almost forgot about that. You are so irresponsible. You're only eighteen for christ sakes. WINN: I know, I know. But teenagers do stupid things all the time. It was the heat of the moment. ZAMASS: It was the heat of the moment to go in raw? WINN's face turns a little red. WINN: Yes... ZAMASS... It was. ZAMASS chuckes. WINN: You wouldn't understand mortal desires. It's just a feeling exclusive to us. ZAMASS: ...I see... WINN: You should feel lucky as a KAMI that you don't have any of our flaws. Aight, I'mma head out. WINN drinks the rest of his STARFUCKS and flies away. ZAMASS: Don't forget to claim that insurance! 7:00 PM - Lake Mead, Nevada - KAMEHAMEHOUSE WINN flies back onto the island without his usual car and opens the front door to the house. WINN: I'm home, Laura. A woman with long hair holding an infant in her arms quickly walks up to him. Laura: Where have you been!? And what happened to your Gi!? WINN: Don't lie to me, you saw me on the news. There must've been like five cameras rolling there. The infant begins to cry. Laura: You've got to be kidding me! It's almost our son's first birthday! Don't you want to be there when it happens? WINN pops another STARFUCKS open and drinks out of it. WINN: Listen honey, I care about BRUT and all, but don't you think saving the city is an important issue? Laura: You don't even care about both of us don't you? WINN pinches his nose in irratation. WINN: Woman, I've got shit to do that involves actual fucking human lives, I am doing something important here! Isn't that the reason why you fell in love with me in the first god damn place!? Laura: What ever happened to: "Family comes first", huh!? WINN: Jesus Christ enough with this shit! Why are you being so damn needy and selfish all the time? Whatever, at least tell me that dinner's ready. Laura turns her back towards WINN. Laura: There is no dinner! How do you expect me to cook anything when I'm half a second away from a heart attack! You're always getting yourself in near-death situations and its driving me nuts! WINN's face contorts in anger. WINN: I get now! After all we've been through you just finally don't love me for who I am anymore, don't you? Laura turns back around with a saddened expression on her face. Laura: I do still love you... It's just. I don't want you to just disappear on me one day. WINN crosses his arms and closes his eyes. WINN: Disappear...? I'm not your dad. WINN: Sorry, I just had to say that. Laura quickly hits WINN's knee with her foot. WINN: Ow! Damn, it's just a joke, woman! Laura: Yes, darling. Just like our marriage. WINN chuckles for a little moment anxiously. WINN: OK, Let's go out for dinner then. On me. Laura: It's fine, I have to take care of BRUT anyway. WINN: Are you sure? if you don't come with me, who knows what women will charm me? WINN smiles as if he was expecting his persuasion to work. Laura: Yes darling. Go have fun, alright? WINN's smile turns into a frown. WINN turns around and grabs the doorknob... WINN: ... I love you honey. WINN turns around again and his wife was gone. WINN: ... WINN opens the door and walks out. CHAPTER 4 - GREEN-MAN 7:30 PM - Paradose, Nevada - Some Random Bar in The Strip WINN is seen sitting at a bar with some other random peeps, already tipsy. '' WINN: And so when that green fucker showed up, I blasted his ass so high into space he painted the moon cherry red! ''The bartender and peeps laugh in unison. WINN: Cheers! In honor of me kicking that NAMEXICAN's ass! WINN burps shortly before raising a glass. As WINN continues his drink, screams and panicking is heard outside of the bar as eventually people clear out of the area. An telecom is played over the music. TELECOM: ALERT! GREEN ASSHOLE HAS RETURNED! I REPEAT! GREEN A- The telecom is interrupted by the doors of the bar flying off of their hinges. As the dust around the room settles, it is revealed that WAHEEB has returned. As every other nigga in the building runs for their lives or hides in cover, WINN approaches WAHEEB once more. WINN: Speak of the god damn devil! I could've sworn I killed you! WAHEEB: Piccolo cells. WINN: Really now? Hah, It's alright! I can beat you even while- WINN burps. WINN: ...Drunk off my arse! WAHEEB: You misunderstand. I'm not here to kill you. WINN: Of course not! You're here to threaten me...! WAHEEB: No... I want you to teach me the ways of EARTH. WINN: EARTH? Ahhhh, you wanna get stoned huh!? Luckily for you I know just the- WAHEEB: Not that type of earth. I mean earthlings. WINN: But that's no fun! WINN wraps his arm around WAHEEB's neck. WINN: Tell you what! I'll show you around town and show you have fun it is in Vegas! WAHEEB: That is acceptable. 7:45 PM - Paradose, Nevada - Dave & Buster's WINN: Check this shit out! WAHEEB: What is this place? It's too god damn loud here. WINN: Yeah, you get used to it though! As a balloon pops near WAHEEB, he covers his ears and shakes violently. WINN: Woah, you good nigga? WAHEEB: Yes... My ears are sensitive to noise. WINN: Noted for if you ever try to kill me, I'll just megaphone your ass! Hah! WAHEEB: You don't need to worry about that. As the pair walk through the arcade, security follow closely along as they point their AR-15's at WAHEEB. WINN: Don't worry about those peeps with the guns, you're bullet proof right? WAHEEB: Mostly. WINN: Riiiight! WAHEEB and WINN stumble upon different attractions and machines. WINN: This ones the air hockey table, but its just mostly fun when you have more people. WAHEEB: Looks stupid. WINN: And that ones the one where you chuck balls into some holes! WAHEEB: Sounds stupid. WINN: You're kinda retarded. As the pair explored the arcade, they stumble across a machine with two guns holsters. WINN: Oh shit I love this one! So look at this- WINN unholsters a gun and hands it to WAHEEB. WINN: So what you do is, you shoot the little virtual guys on the screen to kill em, easy right? WAHEEB holds the gun upside down. WAHEEB: Seems simple enough. WINN: We're already getting along better than me and your father! Alright now get ready, here comes the bad guy fuckers! As virtual enemies appeared on the screen, WINN begins to shoot with his gun as WAHEEB looks at him in a confused manner. WAHEEB: What are you doing? WINN: Killing em! C'mon, shoot them already! WAHEEB charges up a SPECIAL BEAM CANNON and completely destroys the fucking machine. Security guards nearly opened fire before being halted by WINN. WINN: WOAH WOAH WOAH! What the hell was that shit? WAHEEB: What? You told me to shoot, and I did. Now the enemies are dead, right? WINN: ... WINN begins to chuckle harder than Jameson did in Spiderman 3. WINN: You're a fuckin' funny one! I like you NAMEXICAN! WINN throws out his hand. WINN: Shake it! WAHEEB looks at WINN's hand in confusion. WAHEEB: Shake...? WINN: Yeah like, a handshake! WAHEEB extends his arm in confusion, but gives WINN a proper handshake. WINN: See, you can be normal sometimes! To be continued